1. Field
The following description relates to a technology to align interference in a communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of communication technologies, research has been conducted regarding communication networks including a plurality of transmitting nodes in order to improve the data rate and reliability of communication. Here, the plurality of transmitting nodes may include various types of transmitters such as a cellular base station, a femto base station, a fixed base station, a mobile base station, and the like.
Each of the plurality of transmitting nodes may communicate with at least one corresponding receiving node using a same wireless resource such as a frequency, time, code resource, and the like. Here, a transmitting node and at least one receiving node may be referred to as a “transmitting/receiving pair.”
In response to a plurality of transmitting nodes utilizing a same wireless resource, interference may occur in a receiving node of a transmitting and/or receiving pair due to transmitting nodes of other transmitting and/or receiving pairs. Accordingly, a transmission rate may be reduced due to interference. For example, where it is assumed that each of a base station 1, a base station 2, and a base station 3 corresponds to each of a receiving node 1, a receiving node 2, and a receiving node 3, respectively, interference may occur in the receiving node 2 due to the base station 1 and the base station 3.
Therefore, research has been conducted to develop an interference control or interference alignment technology that may increase the wireless resource use efficiency, and reduce a decrease in the transmission rate due to interference. However, an interference control or interference alignment technology may increase the overhead of a communication system.